AN-94
}} The AN-94 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 10 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The acronym AN-94 stands for A'vtomat '''N'ikonova (Nikonov's Automatic Rifle), Model of 19'''94, after the designer, Gennadiy Nikonov. The AN-94 was chosen over many other competing firearms in an extensive trial period, including the AEK-971 design from Sergey Koksharov. It was designed and manufactured at the Izhmash state factories and intended to replace the AK-74 Assault rifle. The rifle has a 2-round burst mechanism that can fire at up to 1800 RPM while it can only shoot at 600 RPM after the first two bullets in full-auto. Such a high Rate of Fire (RoF) plus a unique delayed-recoil system means that the second round exits before the shooter feels any recoil. This means that the shots are placed within the gun's mechanical accuracy, which makes the weapon very effective against body armor. In-Game ''General Information The AN-94 is set on the 2-round burst by default. This is its defining feature and allows the shooter to fire two bullets rapidly, though not consecutively due to the delay, with virtually perfect accuracy. Its statistics are fairly average for an Assault Rifle, if not a little on the lower side. The statistics table of the rifle is based on the weapon's handling when used in fully-automatic mode, which can confuse some players. While the full-auto Rate-of-Fire (RoF) is among the slowest of all the Assault rifles at 600 RPM, it makes up with its very tight spread. After patch 0.10.8, the AN-94 has a 500 RPM fire rate cap between bursts, which makes the effective RoF about 1000 RPM. However, the RoF of the two shots in a burst is still 1800 RPM. Usage & Tactics ''See also Community Assault Rifle Strategy While using AN-94 set to burst, the player can easily eliminate a target at medium-long ranges, as long as he or she knows how to tap fire. In CQC (Close Quarters Combat) though, it is weak even though it has a burst RoF of 1800 RPM. This is due to the 500 RPM delay which makes it much slower. Fully-automatic mode isn't as good as other either, since it only shoots at 600 RPM, which is the slowest RoF in the Assault Rifle category. Its damage is mediocre for an Assault Rifle to. However, when fired in full-auto, the first two shots are fired at 1800 RPM. Therefore, it can be possible to easily outgun a player in CQC using the AN-94 as the 1800 RPM burst can give the player a short but effective advantage. If properly aimed, the AN-94 can kill full heath enemies in 2 to 3 bursts. This can turn it into a pseudo-DMR or even a sniper rifle if the player lands all headshots at a certain range. If the player chooses to use the AN-94 like this, it is highly recommended to change the sights as soon as possible, as the default AN-94 sights are difficult to use and highly obstructive. The full-auto, while having the lowest RoF for any assault rifle and higher recoil than burst, it is very accurate, making spraying at even longer ranges viable with the right attachments. It is good to use at medium to long ranges, and the low RoF of the AN-94 in full-auto allows for single shots by tapping on the fire button. It is not advised to use this weapon in claustrophobic situations (i.e. climbing stairs, clearing rooms) in automatic mode, as the user can be easily outgunned by any CQC orientated weapon, such as a PDW or Shotgun, or even other Assault Rifles. ''Conclusion The AN-94 is a rifle that values accuracy over RoF. It is highly unconventional, due to its focus on the burst mode; the AK-12, SCAR-L, or most other Assault Rifles definitely better choices for new players using an automatic weapon in close quarters. However, skilled players who master the burst mode can effectively outgun other players at most engagement ranges. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Has the least kick and tightest recoil pattern of all Assault Rifles in full-auto * Very low recoil per burst * Burst mode is very accurate even at long range * Extremely high RoF with the unique 2 round burst * Assuming the user hits the two 1,800 RPM rounds in full auto, TTK will be reduced to 233 milliseconds (or 133, if the hits are headshots) * On burst, with both bullets hitting, the AN-94 has a damage profile very similar to many DMR's, if not outright surpassing them in terms of raw damage * Fast reload time Cons: ''' * Very low automatic RoF * To effectively use the burst mode, the user has to limit their trigger finger * Tiny, very obstructing Iron Sights * Has a 0.1s delay between bursts ('cool-down' period between every burst in burst mode) * Poor range drop-off for an Assault Rifle. * Poorer maximum range for an Assault Rifle. '''Trivia * The AN-94 used the same sound effects as the FAMAS before the 4th of July 2017 update. * The AN-94 used to have the highest RoF in the game before the ZIP 22 was introduced. * This, the Kriss Vector and the AK-12 BR are the only weapons to have a 2-round burst fire mode in Phantom Forces. * This and the M231 are the only two assault rifles in-game that don't have a semi-automatic mode. * In real life, the AN-94 has a semi-auto mode. * The old cropped version of AN-94 is on the Metro map on a sign that says: "Use this gun or I will shoot you with it! - Kyle". * The AN-94 reloads animation is generally similar to that of Battlefield 3, as well as all the other AK-series rifles in Phantom Forces. * The barrel reciprocates backwards in game just like it does in real life. However, when equipped with any barrel attachment, the barrel does not reciprocate. * The AN-94 used to be fired in bursts without a cooldown, but patch 0.10.6 introduced a 400 RPM cooldown between bursts. This was then buffed to 500 RPM on patch 0.10.7. * Like the MP10, the Vertical Grip attachment will nearly fill the hip accuracy bar. * In the game, when firing in the burst mode, the two shots will land pretty much exactly on top of each other. This is contrary to what happens in real life, though this was the intended purpose of the AN-94's two-round burst system. * The AN-94's current firing sound sounds similar to the AK-47 and its variants firing sounds (excluding the AK-12) before the July 4, 2017 update. * In game, the model of the AN-94 has its magazine slightly tilted. This is intentional, as it is accurate to the real weapon. ** The weapon's magazine is canted several degrees to the right of center (when viewed from a firing position). This is necessary to accommodate the unique ammunition feed mechanism. Assault Rifles Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary Weapons